


I Want to Feel Everything

by the_green_hedgehog



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I head canon Ozpin as a switch and you can't change my mind, Making Out, NSFW, Second & Third chapter are just a straight up lemons, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_green_hedgehog/pseuds/the_green_hedgehog
Summary: Sometimes this touch-starved man just needs some physical affection.
Relationships: Ozpin (RWBY)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	1. The Start of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Saiyo who helped me edit this!

We had been sitting on the couch in his living quarters on campus, enjoying a quiet evening together. Ozpin had been giving me little pecks throughout the afternoon. On the cheeks, forehead, nose, neck; he even came up behind me while I was washing dishes, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. Eventually, he led me to the couch where we had been cuddling ever since.

Ozpin and I had been together long enough that I knew he wasn’t normally this overly affectionate. In public he didn’t like any public displays of affection. This was, first and foremost, due to his secret mission, where anyone he cared about would become a target. However, mission aside, he simply just didn’t see a reason to put on a show for anyone. If he was going to be affectionate, it would be in private, and it was usually just gentle hugs and kisses, nothing too over the top even then. Then there were times, like now, when it was like a dam had burst and he craved physical contact. During those times I was only too willing to give what he needed.

After a little while, his hand came up to cup my chin and tilt my face up for a kiss. His lips were soft and sweet feeling them against mine was making my stomach flutter out of control. Suddenly he gently bit my bottom lip, making me moan and reach up to grasp his hair, afraid he might stop. His lips form a smile against my mouth, and it was then I knew we wouldn’t be stopping any time soon.

I felt his arm tighten around me, one hand rubbing my back while the other cradled my neck and tilted my head a little more. His tongue ran across my lips, asking for permission. I immediately welcomed him in. I couldn’t help the whimpers that escaped as his tongue stroked mine, thoroughly exploring my mouth.

My body arched towards him, wishing we were closer. It seemed he had the same need because one minute I was sitting beside him, and the next he had pulled me over him to straddle his lap. His large hands holding my waist in a soft grip. I couldn’t help but run my hands across his broad shoulders. Eventually, trailing a hand to slip under the collar of his sweater, and pressed my body closer to feel the shiver that ran through him as I massaged his neck.

Ozpin’s kisses had been taking up most of my attention, but I couldn’t help getting a little distracted when I felt his hands start to slowly roam over my body. His hands started moving up my sides, his long fingers stoking my back. They moved high enough that his thumbs were under my breasts. I broke the kiss completely when his thumbs slid up to the sides of my breasts to gently rub them. It was such a soft caress, but its affect was strong, instinctively I pressed my hips closer to his. This earned me a slight groan from Ozpin, his hands dropping down to grip my hips to keep them still.

During all this he had kept his mouth busy by wandering down to kiss and nibble at my neck. His lips roamed until they found the sensitive spot at the base of my neck, where he started sucking. I felt more than heard him chuckle when I moaned his name. I tried to see if I could get another moan from him by rubbing my chest against his, but instead, I received a bite from him on the spot he had been working on, causing me to cry out. He gave the spot a sweet kiss, as if in apology, then returned to my lips for a quick searing kiss.

Once our lips parted, he cradled my face in his hands. His voice, deeper than normal but just as gentle, was coaxing me to open my eyes and look at him. When I did, I almost couldn’t breathe he was so beautiful. His cheeks, normally pale, were flushed a dark pink, his breathing ragged, and those gorgeous light brown eyes resembled warm honey. His hair was always tousled, but thanks to me, it looked as though we had been doing far more than just making out. Going by the look in his eye, his hair was going to get a lot messier before the night was through…and so was mine.

As though reading my mind, Ozpin suddenly stood up while still holding on to me. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck to secure myself. The look in his eye and the smile on his lips making heat pool in the pit of my stomach. He stood there for a minute to give me another kiss, and then his long strides were taking us straight toward his bedroom.

It was a good thing tomorrow was Saturday.


	2. A Lovely Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply a continuation of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is the first time I have ever written something like this. My apologies if it sucks.

Ozpin pushed the door closed once we were in the bedroom and gently laid me on the bed, while he hovered over me. As he was about to lean in for another kiss, I reached up to cup his face in my hands. He looked a little confused at first, then started chuckling as I slid my fingers up to pull his glasses off. He took them from me and placed them on the nightstand. Quickly returning to lay beside me to give me a kiss that stole every thought.

I felt his hand start to slowly trail from my waist down to caress my thighs for a moment and back up to lightly tug my shirt out of my skirt. My body shivered as I felt his hand caress my skin, his featherlight touch making me crave for more.

While Oz was touching my skin, I realized I was a few layers away from being able to touch his considering the only thing he had removed since getting home was his jacket. I immediately started to correct this by reaching for his vest, trying to unbutton it but Ozpin’s hands were making the simple task difficult. He had pushed my top up to my chest and currently massaging my breasts through my bra. It felt wonderful but left me fumbling with the buttons.

“You seemed to be having some trouble, my dear.” He said playfully as he helped remove the layer. I started to reach for his sweater, but he grabbed my hands and pinned them to the bed. “Not yet, I want to be a little selfish and focus on you, alright?” He whispered as his lips moved up my neck. I couldn’t seem to find my voice, so I simply nodded.

“Thank you”, he said as he caught my earlobe in his teeth. The action catching me by surprise and eliciting a moan from me. My body shudder against him as I begged for more of his touch. My clothes felt so tight on me, I wanted them off. The only thing I wanted against my body was him.

Oz took my blouse off and tossed it to the floor, my bra quickly following. His lips made their way down my neck to join his hands that were currently kneading my breast. His thumbs lightly rubbing over my nipples, making them harder. He brushed a kiss in the valley between my breasts, then gave a little lick. I held my breath as he slowly dragged his tongue from my breastbone to my nipple, where he swirled around it, causing me to cry out his name, latching my hands in his hair.

I whimpered as he immediately stopped to grab my hands, placing them beside my head once again. My stomach tightened as I heard him let out a soft laugh. His smile was sweet, but the pure desire I saw in his eyes made me squirm. “If you wish for me to continue, then you must be good and keep your hands still.” Ozpin’s voice had deepened and acquired a huskiness that had me biting my lip.

He gave me a quick kiss before diving down and capturing my nipple in his teeth, gently tugging. I writhed beneath him when he began to suckle, his hand making sure my other breast was not neglected. I clutched a fistful of sheets to keep from grabbing onto him again. The last thing I wanted was him stopping this sweet torture. His mouth switched to my other nipple, giving it the same attention, as his hand skimmed down my stomach to the waist band of my skirt.

I was so distracted by his mouth I didn’t notice when he had freed me of my skirt. However, everything came to a standstill when I felt his hand slide between my thighs and brush against my underwear. My body quivered as his fingers lingered above my clit, lightly circling it while occasionally pausing to apply pressure only to go back to circling it again. After a doing this a few times, he sat up and began to slowly pull my panties down. Once he had them off, he put his hands on my ankles and swept his hands up my legs, placing little kisses as he went. I was scarcely breathing as his thumbs swept up the inside of my thighs, not stopping until they rested on either side of my slit for just a second before he parted my lips. “Beautiful” he muttered as he gazed at the most private part of me. I let out a quiet sob, overwhelmed by my desire for him to touch me where I needed it most.

“My dear girl, you seem to be wanting something”, his playful tone turning sensuous. “Perhaps, this?” He said as he ran a longer finger through my slit, giving extra attention to my opening and nub. The action making me jump and wriggle in his grasp. He gently used one hand to grasp my hip to keep me still. His fingers giving my bundle of nerves just enough stimulation.

“Or, you would like this instead?” I didn’t even have time to fully register the question before Oz’s broad shoulders pushed my legs further apart and he buried his head between my legs. 

“Nghh! Ozpin!” I cried out as his tongue began to lick my slick folds. He slowly ran his tongue up to my clit, stopping momentarily to suck on it, making me give a shout of encouragement. Then moving down to thrust his tongue into my opening. His hand was still holding me still but that didn’t stop me from trying to press up against him. After a few more thrusts, he withdrew his tongue and inserted a finger in its place, his mouth latching back onto my clit. A second finger soon joined the first and they started moving faster. My body kept moving as much as it could, trying to meet each stroke his fingers made.

“Oz – sto-ah!– stop teasing! I’m so – so close! Please!” I pleaded. He must have decided I had had enough, he curled his fingers inside me and rubbed against my walls to find that little spot that he knew would help me over the edge. As soon as he found it, I could not contain my voice any longer. “Yes! Oz, more! Please, more!” He continued rubbing my g-spot as he sucked harder. When he let out a groan, the vibrations from it reverberated through me and was what I needed to climax. My body convulsed and as my walls contracted around Ozpin’s fingers. He continued his ministrations to prolong my orgasm as long as he could.

I collapsed on the bed, dazed and covered in sweat. Oz pulled out his fingers and placed a sweet kiss on my lower lips before moving back up to see how I was doing. I felt him kiss my temple, and eventually I had the energy to open my eyes and see the loving expression on his face. I smiled at him and reached up to give him a kiss.

“That was wonderful” I hummed. “But I think it’s mine turn to be selfish”, I whispered as I pushed him down on his back and straddled his hips. For a moment I simply stared down at him. This gorgeous, elegant man staring up at me with such a hungry look in his eyes. I couldn’t help but wonder how I could end up so lucky.

Returning to the task at hand, I leaned down to give Oz a kiss, his hands moved from gripping my hips to squeezing my backside. “Now, Ozpin, I couldn’t touch you, so you can’t touch me.” I said with a smirk. I raised his hands above his head. As I did, my breasts lined up with his face, which he took full advantage of by raising up and giving my nipple a quick lick. I gasped and drew back to sit on my heels. Oz wasn’t even trying to hide how pleased he was with himself. “I didn’t use my hands”, he simply said with a smug grin. I narrowed my eyes at him, letting my own little smile show. I knew how to get him back, I thought as I reached down to stroke him through his pants. That pleased expression of his was immediately replaced, first by surprise, then by a beautiful needy look along with a moan from those sweet lips.

I slid my hand under his sweater and pulled it off of him. I felt a thrill at seeing the gorgeous body I was uncovering, knowing that I was the only one who got to see him like this. Ozpin’s suits were very good at concealing just how strong he was. He had a lean frame, but his muscles were defined, with hardly any fat on him, which was somewhat surprising with how much hot chocolate he drank.

I busied my hands, running them across Ozpin’s smooth, pale skin, stroking every ridge and valley of the body that I’ve come to memorize. Seeking out those places that I knew would make him moan and whimper. My mouth leaving as many marks as it could on his neck and chest. My fingers eventually found their way under the waistband of his pants as my tongue traced his abs. Oz couldn’t seem to hold still, and I smiled at the fact that I could give him so much pleasure.

I moved lower and stopped, “Ozpin, watch me”. It took him a few seconds but he was able to prop himself on his elbows. My breath caught in my throat as he fixed me with an intense stare, as though he were about to devour me. I made sure to keep eye contact as I knelt between his legs and placed a kiss on top of his belt buckle. He gave a sharp intake of breath and bucked his hips a little. I had to work to keep the grin off my face as I slowly unbuckled his belt, then bent down again to kiss over the zipper of his trousers. This time I was ready to keep him still by placing my hands on his hips.

As I opened his pants, I made sure to brush my fingers along the bulge still hidden inside his underwear. Once the zipper was undone, I couldn’t help to place another teasing kiss, and I felt his body shudder in reaction. I took my time removing his pants and boxers, giving little touches and kisses I did. Finally stripped of all his clothing, I resumed my place between his thighs and simply admired the sight before me. Oz’s voice was a mixture of need and slight embarrassment as he said, “F/N, please don’t stare at me like that”. The adorable blush on his cheeks getting darker by the second.

An idea popped in my head and I gave him a cheeky grin. “I’m sorry Oz. I’ll focus my attention somewhere else”, I replied as a wrapped my hand around his straining cock, giving it a little kiss on the tip before swirl my tongue around the head. Oz groaned as he twitched in my hand as he fell back on the bed, his body arching up. I got a good rhythm going as I stroked him with my hand while I sucked on the head of his member. Hearing Ozpin’s grunts and desperate moans only making me want him inside me even more, but I wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible first. However, Ozpin’s patience seemed to run out when he felt me caressing his balls with my free hand while taking as much of him into my mouth as I could. He grabbed me and pulled me up for a melting kiss. “F/N, I need you.” Ozpin whispered.

“Yes”, I whined as he rolled us over and settled on top of me, resting between my thighs. It was times like this when Ozpin reminded me of a wolf. Such a ravenous look in those piercing eyes, making my stomach tighten. I felt him prod my entrance and slowly start to move forward. Every time he entered me it was always such a delicious feeling. My eyes drifted closed as I savored the sensation of him opening me up. He didn’t stop until he was buried to the hilt inside of me.

Oz leaned down to kiss me before he slowly pulled out until only the tip remained inside, and then just as slowly pushed back in. He continued moving in and out at an even and steady pace, to the point that I could barely breath at how good he felt. I wrapped my legs around his hips, my hands gripping his shoulders, his hair, using my body to beg him to go faster. At my urging he let his control slip as he picked up the pace. He gave me a hard, deep kiss and then he buried his face in my neck, quickly going from slow and measured to hard and fast, barely pulling out of me before thrusting back in. With the sudden change my walls started clinging to him more than ever, the excitement building up, feeling the pressure waiting to burst free. I could tell by the way his body started shaking and his ragged breathing that Oz was close too.

I tightened my grip, and lifted my hips to meet his, straining for the release that was just out of reach. Sensing this, Oz reached down between our bodies to rub my clit; the stimulation was just what I needed to reach my climax. I let out a shout as my body convulsed, digging my nails deep into Ozpin’s shoulders. My inner walls clutching him, trying to keep him inside of me. Once I came, Ozpin quickly pinned me down and drove a few hard thrusts before succumbing to his own orgasm, letting out a loud groan as his body froze, his cock buried deep inside me. His hips giving a few involuntary thrusts before his body went limp as he collapsed on top of me.

I don’t know how long we laid there, and I didn’t really care, feeling so satisfied. I felt Ozpin move slightly, lifting some of his weight off me. I opened my eyes to find him watching me, the love shining in his face was so overwhelming. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but at the moment I couldn’t seem to get me voice to work. Instead, I pulled his head down for a kiss and poured all my feelings into it. I knew Oz understood what I was trying to convey when he whispered “I love you too” against my lips and rested his forehead on mine.

We lay wrapped in each other’s arms a little longer, perfectly content. When Oz noticed that I was starting to nod off, he picked me up and started towards the bathroom. “I think we should get cleaned up”, Oz said sweetly, kissing the top of my head, but I knew what he was up to.

“You are not fooling me with that innocent act”, I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He gave an impish little grin, and stood me by the shower, pulling me in for a breathtaking kiss. He laughed softly as he broke the kiss, amused that he had to help keep me up right, as my legs seemed to have lost that ability. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, “This is going to be a long and lovely night.”


	3. You Look Beautiful

“This is going to be a long and lovely night.”

Ozpin’s whispered words made my breath hitch and body shudder. “Oz” I could hear how unsteady my voice was as I called to him. I could already feel myself getting wet as my hands tightened their grip on his arms. At the sound of my voice Oz pulled away to examine my face, then without saying a word, he pulled me toward the counter. I thought he was going have me sit up on it, it wouldn’t have been the first time. So, I was surprised when he maneuvered me to stand facing the counter looking at myself in the mirror. Oz stood behind me, his hands lightly massaging my hips.

I tried to turn around to look at him, but his hands kept me in place. “What are you doing?” I asked his reflection.

“Trying something new. Do you mind if I do?” His eyes showed his concern. I knew if I said to stop, he would in half a heartbeat, and while I was a little nervous at what he had in mind, I knew I could trust him.

I shook my head and whispered my consent. Then, I watched as one of his hands moved from my hip to caress my stomach, then up to cup my breast. My body arched into his hand and I closed my eyes in bliss.

“No, keep your eyes open. Look at your face. I want you to see just how beautiful you are.” I tentatively opened my eyes to look at my reflection. As I did, Ozpin used two fingers to pinch my nipple. I gasped at the sensation, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from my expression. I never thought I could look like that. My cheeks were flushed, lips swollen from his kisses, and my eyes were bright. I was little embarrassed to watch myself and I started to raise my hand to cover my face, but Oz caught my wrist and held it gently away.

“Don’t. I love all your expressions.” He took both my hands and placed them on the counter in front of me, then slid his hands up my arms to massage my shoulders while his lips latched on to my neck.

As he did this, I continued to watch both of us in the mirror. It felt strange but at the same time it made it all the more exciting. I let out a small whimper when his hands came around to my breasts again. Each hand cupping a mound as he took a finger and softly circled around my nipples, taking care to not actually touch the harden bud. The teasing made my core throb almost painfully. I had to bite my lip to keep from begging him to touch me the way I wanted him to because I knew it wouldn’t do any good. He was having too much fun teasing me. Oz was keeping most of his face hidden behind my head, the only thing I could see were his eyes, watching me, gauging my reactions. Like a predator watching its prey.

He moved just enough so that I could see a devilish smirk playing around his mouth. “If you can’t handle this little bit of teasing, then I don’t know how you will react to this.” As soon as he finished speaking, he reached down with one hand to the junction of my legs to lightly run his finger over my wet folds. I let out a strangled cry at the sudden stimulation, my knees weakened for a moment causing me to grip the counter to keep myself upright.

“My dear, ready again so soon?” He let out a deep chuckle as he pressed his front up against my back. I could feel his length pushing against my lower back, he was already hard again. “You are not the only one.” I whimpered at his words, I wanted him inside me, filling me up.

I tried to stand on my toes and push back against him, wanting him to position himself. Instead he grabbed my hips. “Not yet F/N.” Ozpin put his hand on my back and gently but firmly pushed me forward so that my upper body laid across the counter. I hissed as the cold surface touched my hot skin. Somehow the coolness below me and Ozpin’s heat pressed against me aroused me even more.

Suddenly, I lost Ozpin’s heat as he stepped away from me. I looked up into the mirror to see what he was doing and felt my core tighten from the look in his eyes. I could see admiration and something else that I couldn’t immediately place. The longer he stared at my body it dawned on me, he looked possessive. The feral look making me moaned and clamped my thighs together trying to get some pressure against the place where needed to be touched. Looking in the mirror I watched him as he watched me, nothing seemed to escape his notice, including how wet I was becoming. I wondered if he noticed the trail of juices that I could feel dripping down my thighs. 

“You seem a little over excited, perhaps I can help you calm down” his sensual tone washed over me as his hands reached out and squeezed my ass and slowly massaged their way up and down my back my back. My muscles loosened up with his ministrations and my eyes drifted closed. Ozpin’s hands continued their soothing path down to my thighs, but when they started to move back up, one hand slid between my legs to insert one long finger into my opening. I jumped at suddenly having the digit inside me, my eyes popping open with a startled cry. Before I could adjust, Ozpin had inserted another finger and started to quickly pump them in and out.

“Ozp- AH!” I shouted as he added a third finger, moving them so quickly I couldn’t catch my breath. To go from nothing to this so quickly, it didn’t take long at all before I came when he used his other hand to rub my clit. Right before I did, Ozpin told me again to look up. I raised my head just in time to watch myself as I orgasmed. My expression was completely wanton, the look of someone who was unashamedly enjoying her pleasure. After the last tremor ran through my body, I collapsed on the counter, panting heavily.

Before I could finish recovering, I felt Ozpin grab onto my hips, holding them steady as he positioned himself behind me. I rose up just in time to put my hands against the mirror as Ozpin drove himself inside, letting out a long, loud moan from deep in his chest. With a strangled voice he asked if I was alright, and I quickly nodded my head, unable to form words.

“F/N I am going to be a bit rough, if you need me to stop, tell me.” I nodded again to let him know I understood. Immediately, he started pounding into me, pushing my hips against the counter. I was struggling to keep myself propped up, my arms steadily losing their strength as pleasure overwhelmed me. Ozpin lifted one hand and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me so that I arched back towards him. The new position was just the right angle for him to hit that sweet spot inside me.

The overstimulation so soon after coming coupled with Ozpin’s fast, hard pace, and hearing him groan was already too much. I let out a shriek as I hit that high again, my walls clamping down on his cock, and my body convulsing. As I gasped for breath my body started to go limp, but Ozpin caught me in his arms, holding my body back against his. He stopped for a second to roughly reposition me, pulling one of my legs up onto the countertop. The new angle made it easier for Ozpin to hit even deeper inside me, making me shout his name. He made eye contact with me in the mirror, the pure lust I saw in his eyes making my core tightened again. I tried to stabilize myself as much as I could with my hands on the mirror as Ozpin continued to plunge deep within me.

Ozpin had secured one arm around my waist while his other hand found its way back to my slit, vigorously rubbing the hidden bundle of nerves in just the right way. “Ozpin! Nghhh! Yes, there! Ah, harder!” I hardly knew what I was shouting. All I knew was that I was too stimulated, and Ozpin seemed to be determined to bring me to that peak yet again.

“Come with me F/N!” He growled. Those words were what I needed to hear as, for the third time in such quick succession, I orgasmed again. I couldn’t contain my scream as my body pressed against Ozpin’s hand. The pressure in my lower body burst and radiated throughout me in waves, my mind going blank.

Ozpin continued surging upwards for a few more times before succumbing to his own orgasm, feeling his body violently shuddering, letting out what sounded like something between a shout and a growl. In my mindless state I let out a whine as I felt him twitch inside as he released his warmth.

Ozpin’s body went limp. He leaned forward to rest against me as we both tried to recover. All to soon the pain in my leg from propping it up on the counter for too long started to make itself known. I opened my eyes to see Ozpin with his head buried in my shoulder, his body still shaking with every breath he took. I reached up to gently pet his hair as he came back to his senses. Eventually, he lifted his head and kissed me on the shoulder before gingerly helping me put my feet on the floor.

Once I was standing upright, he turned me around to hug me tight for a moment before pulling back. He cradled my face in his hands as he examined it, his look full of concern. “Are you alright F/N? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” I smiled as I told him that I was perfectly fine.

“Are you sure? I…seemed to have gotten a little carried away. You were just so beautiful, and seeing you over the counter I-”, Ozpin closed his eyes for a second and let out a low shuddering breath, regaining his control. When he looked back at me his eyes were warm, his cheeks a dark pink. “I just lost control of myself.”

“Ozpin, in case you don’t remember I wasn’t exactly telling you to stop. In fact, I do believe I was saying, or should I say yelling, for more.” I teased, feeling my face heat up as I remembered some of the things I said.

The fear and concern on his face was quickly replaced by a loving smile as he gave my lips a sweet kiss. He leaned back and grabbed my hand to lead me back over to the shower. As he did, he glanced over my head and let out a chuckle. “It looks like we will have to do some cleaning tomorrow”.

I turned to look behind me, the mirror had large smudges all over it from where my hands had touched it. I could feel my blush spreading to my neck. “Well, I am not going to be able to use that mirror ever again,” I joked as I turned back to Ozpin. He started laughing, and I couldn’t suppress my grin as he turned on the shower. When the water had warmed up, we stepped inside, Oz pulling me into his arms as the water washed over us. 

We simply stood there for a few minutes, our hands lazily gliding across the other’s body. Eventually, I pulled away, grabbed a washcloth and soap. Ozpin’s cheeks turned a little pink as I smiled at him and gave his chest a quick kiss before starting to wash his body. I slid my hands down his arms and over his chest and stomach, making sure to let the cloth or my soapy hands touch every inch of skin. He sucked in a breath when my hands got closer to his hips, but before I reached them, I moved my hands up as I walked around him to start on his back. Like I did in the front, I placed a kiss in between his shoulder blades and then continued soaping his body, massaging the muscles as I went along. I felt him slowly relax, his head even leaning back in bliss that is, until I reached his ass. I couldn’t help giving him a gentle squeeze, Ozpin tensing up in response. I’m not sure what little imp crawled into my brain, but before I knew it my hand had moved in between Ozpin’s legs to brush against his balls. I might have struck him with lightning dust with how strongly he reacted body quivering, back arching, letting out a keening moan.

“My, that was quite a response,” I teased.

His voice was a little breathless as he asked, “My naughty girl. What exactly are you planning?”

A large grin lit up my face as I lowered my voice, “Well, lean back against the wall and find out.”

Ozpin quickly rinsed off and then did as I had asked. I noticed the blush that had been on his cheeks had now spread down his neck to his chest, and the needy look in his eye made it difficult for me to fight the urge to climb on top of him. I looked away for a moment to rinse my hands and turn off the water. Using the actions to give myself a second to clear my head. It was hard to believe that the same man who looked so compliant before me was the same one who, just a little while ago, had completely dominated me to the point that I couldn’t think. This wasn’t the first time I had seen this change happen, but it always surprised me…and excited me. It was nice having moments where I simply listened to his orders, accepting the pleasure he gave, but it was also nice to then turn it around and be the one who gave orders. Seeing this powerful man trust me enough to submit to me as I teased and loved his beautiful body was an incredible. It always made feel loved and a little powerful knowing that he could easily take back control but chose to let me take charge.

Standing before him, he simply waited for me to make my move. I was tempted to be as aggressive as he had been, but then decided against it. Slow and steady seemed far more appealing right now. I held his hands while I reached up to give him a kiss on the lips, Ozpin having to lean down to accommodate. I deepened the kiss, trailing my hands up to his shoulders and down to his chest, kneading the muscles along the way. I rubbed my tongue against his for a second, then withdrew it only to dart it back into his mouth to mate with his again. I loved hearing his whimper, it let me know just how much he loved my teasing.

As his hands found my shoulders, mine found his nipples. Ozpin broke the kiss to let out a shuddering breath and leaned his head back against the wall, I circled the little buds before giving them a quick pinch. As my fingers worked, I trailed open mouth kisses down from his collarbone to his stomach. When I kneeled, it was clear to see that he was fully aroused once again, but I wasn’t ready for that spot quite yet. Instead I focused my attention on his v-line, loving the sound of his moans as I nipped at one side then dragged my tongue across his stomach to nip at the other one.

I turned my head towards his member and blew a stream of air across it, feeling his body twitch under my hands. I looked up at Ozpin to see him staring down at me, his eyes glazed over, waiting. I wrapped my hand around him and started pumping in slow motions as I gave little licks to the tip, occasionally circling my tongue around the head. Slowly, I took him into my mouth, sucking at him as I took in as much as I could. I could feel myself getting wetter with every moan that he let out, spurring me to go faster. He was starting to get louder, and his trembling increased, but before he could go over the edge, I withdrew completely. 

He let out a whimper from losing the warmth. He looked so sweet and desperate that I couldn’t wait any longer to feel him inside me.

I stood up and led a very aroused and slightly confused Ozpin out of the shower and back into the bedroom. “We were going to have to change the sheets anyway” I muttered as I pushed him onto the bed. His confusion was replaced by bliss as I quickly straddle his hips, and lowered myself onto him, slowly going all the way down to the hilt. I couldn’t help closing my eyes for a moment, being able to fully savor the feeling this time of him stretching my insides in such a delicious way.

“F/N, please.” I glanced down at Ozpin looking so desperate for relief.

“Is this what you want, Oz?” I asked innocently, recalling the words he had used earlier on me, swiveling my hips. Ozpin arched his back and groaned from deep in his throat. “Or perhaps this?” I leaned forward to rest my hands on his chest to anchor myself as I lifted my hips and then slowly brought them back down, watching with delight when he started writhing and grabbing at the sheets.

I leaned down to prop my head in one hand while the other reached up to stroke his face, the touch bringing his eyes to mine, my voice was sweet, “If there is something you want, Ozpin, all you need to do is ask.”

Without the slightest hesitation Ozpin gasped “I want you to ride me. Hard. Tomorrow I want both of us to be so sated and sore that we can’t move for hours.”

Hearing those impassioned words, I felt my inner walls tighten around him making him let out a soft whimper of pleasure. My voice become a little horse as I tried to speak, “Well, it’s good to know that we want the same thing.” I started to bounce on his cock, slow at first, then picked up speed, occasionally gyrating my hips to give us both some extra friction.

At this point we were oblivious to everything. The room filled with moaning and grunting, and the creaking of the bed as our movements become more erratic. When Ozpin started to tremble more, I started to speed up. At one point his hands latched onto my breasts, squeezing them and playing with the sensitive buds.

Ozpin must have noticed I was close since he released one breast to reach down and rub my clit. My body quickly stiffening with my final orgasm for the night racked my body, my mouth open in a silent scream. I was so enthralled, I hardly noticed Ozpin grabbing my hips, fingers biting my skin and giving a few hard thrusts before burying himself in me to find his own climax.

I fell forward onto Ozpin’s chest as my spasms slowly died down, both of us panting like mad. We laid there, not moving, gradually coming back to reality. “I guess I cleaned you up just to get you dirty again,” I whispered and felt the rumble in Ozpin’s chest as he chuckled.

“It would seem so. Perhaps, this time we should actually try getting cleaned up.” His voice was soft, his hands lazily tracing along my sides and hips, almost making me want to fall sleep right there on top of him.

“Probably,” I hummed as I tried to find the energy to get up.

Somehow, we both managed to make it back into the bathroom. We helped each other bathe, our hands slipping over each other’s bodies, Oz touching the places that he knew were ticklish, making me laugh.

When his hands stopped at my hips, I looked up at him to see a pained expression on his face. He kneeled in front of me, his fingers running over the marks left from the edge of the counter on my hips, as well as a few finger shaped bruises. I watched as his eyes and hands traveled a little further down the leg he had propped up and observed the red marks from the counter cutting into the skin.

“F/N you have bruises all over. I wasn’t careful enough,” his hand lightly skimming over my skin.

“Don’t worry, I hadn’t even noticed them. Besides what’s the point of aura if I can’t use it to get rid of a few bruises,” I said, activating my aura causing the bruises to fade away. Despite my assurances, and the marks fading, Ozpin’s guilt was still evident. He kissed each mark as it faded before standing back up and held me close.

“I know it might seem silly to worry about a few scratches,” he said, “but, I just want to make sure that I don’t do anything to hurt you.” At his words, I couldn’t help but reach up to pull his face down so I could give him a kiss. After breaking apart he gave me a peck on the forehead while I gave a quick kiss on his chest. We held each other for a moment longer before we let go so we could finish our shower.

While we were helping each other dry off, I saw something that I had somehow missed before. “Umm, Oz, I don’t think I was the only one who got an injury tonight,” I said, looking at his back. He looked confused but then walked over to the mirror, and saw the red, angry marks that raked across the top of his shoulders. “Looks like you weren’t the only one to get a little carried away. I seemed to have made some marks as well…beside the hickies I usually leave on you, that is. So, I say we’re even, don’t you?” A hopeful tone in my voice, trying my best to lighten his mood.

Ozpin’s expression was unreadable as he grabbed me by the waist and held me loosely in his arms. “Not quite, I do believe I kissed your bruises,” as the corners of his mouth twitched.

“Then allow me…” I said with a smile as he sat down on the edge of the tub so I could reach and proceeded to kiss every mark my nails had left. “_Now_ we’re even”.

“Now we’re even,” He echoed, his boyish grin of his making him look as adorable as ever.

We went into the bedroom to change into pajamas and put fresh sheets on the bed. Though half-way through my stomach growled. Deciding it would be best if we ate something, we went out to the kitchen. Ozpin started making hot chocolate for us, while I made a couple of sandwiches. Neither of us really saying anything, as we worked side by side, occasionally giving each other little pecks and touches in passing.

Once we had finished eating, we went to finally settle into bed. I snuggled up to Ozpin using his chest for a pillow. We didn’t talk, we just laid there listening to the other one breathe. The feeling of Ozpin rubbing my back with gentle strokes relaxed me further. As we slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, the sky started to become brighter on the other side of the curtains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the end of my first lemon. I hope you have enjoyed it! I know it gave me some blushes while writing it. >///>


End file.
